


不要让天使喝上头【Don't let angel drunk】

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, sex descrption
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 原发布于中国大陆二次创作SNS LOFTER，在此备份是刚开播的时候写的，写的比较早了本人对天使与恶魔的CP是无差Aziraphale/CrowleyPay attention please. Slash has top/bottom meaning. For those 2 guys, top/bottom relationship is not essential to me.天使喝醉了酒把老蛇给上了的傻屌小故事，因为说实在的，我真的不知道老蛇除了心甘情愿被上，在什么情况下还能是下面那个。Just a dumbass story about a drunk angel finally fucking the old serpent for some really silly reason. Actually, I really don't know that how the old snake could be the bottom except for his willing.





	1. Chapter 1

__

Crowley十分庆幸，敌基督末日那回，那瓶1912年的酒是他喝的比较多然后说胡话犯浑而不是Aziraphale，否则先到来的会是一条活了6000年的蛇的末日而不是世界末日。

.

这个夏夜，伦敦的暴雨来的过于猛烈，吹倒了苏活街上的生铁路灯柱子，和着从其他什么地方刮过来的枝杈杆子，砸进了街角旧书店的玻璃窗子。滂泼的雨水裹挟着玻璃碎片洒进书店，泼洒了整夜，Aziraphale早上起来的时候，书店一楼已是汪洋狼藉。

“哦呀，早上好。”Crowley站在楼梯厅中央，一本一本帮天使把吹翻在地上淹了水的古书放到楼梯上晾干，积水没过了他的脚面，“你这书店真是太不幸了，又是被火烧又是被水淹的，玻璃也得重新配了......哎哟又是咒术书，也许就是这些书的原因？我劝你最好扔掉一点，咒术书会让你的运气变背的，就算你是个天使。”

“......啊，嗯，我......也许，会考虑的。”才早上五点多，Aziraphale还穿着睡袍和睡帽，在二楼看着这难以置信的光景，若不是敲进店内的灯柱是维多利亚时期的生铁，他几乎就要相信这是Crowley的恶作剧。

“醒醒吧天使，干活了啊！那可是生铁，我没办法对那玩意儿使用恶魔术式，水已经排走一些了......我天，你这边怎么什么书都有，这啥？厚的跟砖头一样的小黄本？”恶魔抱是抱怨着，但还是弯腰一本一本地把书从水里捡起来，楼梯上晾不下了，就让它们一本一本飞上二楼让天使安排他的这些小宝贝们，“还有，Aziraphale，你居然就把驱赶恶魔的咒术书随便堆在一楼？那些个玩意儿我碰都没法碰，那边的水跟硫酸一样。”Crowley用下巴指了指灯柱下方角落里的一摊书。

“天了......”天使掩面，内心几近崩溃，那些有着驱魔咒术的书籍，好多都是孤本。

“所以呢，朋友？是时候用你的神迹了啊？上班了喂！（Chop！Chop！）”捡书的恶魔不断催促着楼上的天使，他不太懂为什么对方不用神迹修复这一切。

“上次的事情，就世界末日那个，我后来也没受更多的处分，但他们禁用了我6个月的神力。”

“......呃，”Crowley一顿，虽然之前巴士底狱的时候也有过这样傻逼的事情，但这次恶魔可帮不上忙，他摊了摊手，“行吧，那看来只能叫警察和消防来了，人类。”

“Crowley，我......”看着一片狼籍，天使有点愣神，他现在什么都做不了，除了永恒的生命和一些幻术，其他和人类也没啥区别。虽然脸上还是傻傻地恍着神，但他微微握紧了二楼的扶手，Aziraphale知道自己现在一点办法没有，但他也不想就这样天天傻呵呵地守着这烂摊子，等消防来处理排水和那个灯柱，不知道什么时候能修好的橱窗玻璃，看着糟心。

“行了我知道，你这地方暂时没法住了，你不介意的话可以去我那边将就几天？”Crowley适时地伸出了橄榄枝，他总是知道天使在想什么，总是。

“哦，那可真太麻烦你了。”睡帽后的小球荡到了Aziraphale的身前，伴随着天使带点歉疚的笑意。

“你可以把那身搞笑的睡衣给脱下来了没？”其实Crowley觉得天使穿那身有着云朵印花的睡衣还挺可爱的。

.

“对了，你上保险了没？”等红灯的时候Crowley突然想起来问身旁天使，如果不出恶魔所料的话......

“嗯？保险？那是啥？”Aziraphale那清澈纯洁的大眼睛眨巴眨巴看着驾驶座上的恶魔，而后者直接认命一般地把额头磕在了方向盘上。

“唉，行吧......我能说什么呢，早就知道吗......唉......”

某家保险公司的档案信息里，莫名出现了一行受益人为Aziraphale的理赔待处理信息，保险对象是苏活区某个街角的旧书店，投保人是Anthony Crowley。


	2. Chapter 2

于是Aziraphale就堂而皇之地住进了Crowley的家里。虽然恶魔也问过，他就这样住进来如果被天堂那边知道了会不会节外生枝之类的，但天使表示，其实他一天到晚呆在人间摸鱼已经让很多家伙不满了，具体事项这帮子正经天使已经不愿意管他了，他也乐得自在。

Crowley还是紧跟时代潮流的一个家伙，灰黑简约风的顶楼大平层公寓，家具很少，收藏品很多，有着玻璃天窗的中厅养着好些绿植。对像刘姥姥进大观园一般左看看右望望的Aziraphale，Crowley也就叮嘱了一句：“那些绿植，你别乱照顾，养刁了就不好了。”中厅的几棵树随即摆动叶子发出“沙沙”的声响，不知是在害怕还是在赞同。

.

恶魔也和天使一样，作为Anthony Crowley有着一份明面上的工作，似乎是美术品投资商什么的，Aziraphale搞不太清楚。不过，Crowley收藏的所有古书天使都被允许翻看，这让天使很是高兴；除了书籍，Crowley还有很多紧跟着时代的收藏品：死海文书、蒙娜丽莎手稿、理查二世王座、莫扎特手稿、哈姆雷特原稿、血字的研究初版、磁带答录机、Queen的所有专辑CD和黑胶......这些被精心呵护起来的收藏品也让Aziraphale感到欣喜。

只是，除了咖啡，似乎没什么吃的东西，酒柜里的东西也都是天使不太碰的，Whisky、Vodka、Brandy......高度酒一般Aziraphale不会去碰，是出自本能的不会去碰，具体会发生什么事他自己也不清楚。也就在天使拿了一瓶苏格兰麦芽威士忌仔细端详的时候，Crowley回来了。

“哦，你是闲得慌了还是怎么？”恶魔看到天使站在自家酒柜前，端着一瓶普通老百姓都买得起的灰雀。

“啊，没有，达芬奇的手稿很有意思，不过我也看了快一天了。你这边有很多有趣的东西，那个王座，外面的咖啡树，还有这些酒。我看你酒柜里有好几瓶，也不是什么藏了很久或是值钱的东西，就拿出来看看。”

“这个啊，不是什么大不了的玩意儿，只是我好这一口罢了，就有折扣的时候会囤几瓶。”对于Crowley来说，苏格兰威士忌真不是什么大不了的事，只是1000多年来喝的比较舒心的东西，慢慢也就习惯成自然了，只要不是勾兑的，平价品他也权当饮料能接受。然后，Crowley做出了他这辈子可能最后悔的一次游说：

“Aziraphale，你那么有兴趣的话，喝喝看不就得了？你那边都是些极品好东西，人类真实的吃喝玩乐，你除了书和甜点，也不知道多少吧。”

“哎？不要紧吗？你说了这是你喝习惯了的。”

“没事没事，口粮而已，没几个钱，不打紧的。”有时候Crowley也会觉得这天使拧巴的慌，只是他那跃跃欲试的样子感觉很有趣，恶魔两手一个翻花变出两个威士忌玻璃杯，“那请吧，天使先生，这属于普通人的滋味。”

.

Crowley总算是知道了，他平时一瓶威士忌下去，甚至还不是灰雀这种平价品，都面不改色心不跳，为什么当时在Aziraphale的书店和这该死的天使喝的时候，不过是放了快100年的葡萄酒，他都要嗨到天边去了。

那1912年的鬼玩意儿，后劲比60度的伏特加应该还要大，Aziraphale清楚，所以才只是小酌两口；不过，应该没有伏特加+威士忌+白兰地+金酒各一瓶的混酒后劲来的足，否则他现在也不会被天使摁在床上动弹不得。

这个天使，酒量比Crowley想的要好太多，可能本人也不知道。Aziraphale似乎是第一次喝高度酒，浓烈的粮食酒精和独有的香气激起了这天使的兴趣，Crowley提醒过他了不要喝太快，恶魔自己也只各喝了一杯，而这天使，各喝了一瓶......最后，行吧，还是上头了，只是这上头的表现，真是令人诧异。

“Aziraphale！你放手！你喝上头了！你清醒点啊！Aziraphale！”Aziraphale把Crowley的墨镜摘下来扔到一边，仿佛忘记了面前的恶魔是谁，强行解禁神迹用上了对恶魔术式，把Crowley的双手拘在头顶。

“Aziraphale！！......woawoawoa，你等一下，不用拿出炎剑来吧！！Holy Shit！Aziraphale！！！”天使一直带着温柔笑脸的面庞如今被肃穆所笼罩，他把炎剑抵上恶魔的喉头，说出了令恶魔大脑一片空白的话语：

“我问你，Crowley在哪里！”

“哈？！沃艹Aziraphale你真喝上头了！我就是Crowley 啊！你看看清楚！把炎剑起开！！！”Crowley不依不挠地抗争着，由于拘束术式他甚至没有办法变成蛇逃跑。

坐在恶魔身上的Aziraphale除了脸挺红的以外，完全不像是喝醉了酒，拿着炎剑的手也十分稳妥，比他往常的样子更像一个嫉恶如仇的天使，但是他说出来的话又像小孩子一样：“......不，你才不是Crowley。他超级强的，怎么可能就这样简简单单被我按在床上。”

听了这一番话的恶魔，蛇瞳眯成了一条极细的缝。

“哇哦你也知道啊！就因为知道你他妈才用对恶魔术式的哈！你睁大你的天使眼睛看看清楚！！哈！嘶嘶！”是蛇遇到危险竖起上半身吐信威吓的声响，是生理本能，炎剑的永恒之焰燎到了Crowley的脖颈，他瞪大了金黄色的蛇目，不断提醒着身上的家伙自己就是他嘴里所说的那个恶魔本尊，“试问这个世界上有多少条蛇，从伊甸园开始就和你认识，一直和你住在同一个城市，会来解决你的麻烦事，和你一起救了世，还能存活到现在被你压在身下的！还有谁！”

仿佛是醒了，面对着Crowley的怒骂，Aziraphale愣了愣神，眼神回归了有点傻气的纯真，看了一眼身下人，赶紧收起了炎剑解了术式，但却没有要起来的意思。

逃过一劫的伊甸之蛇重重喘了口气，皱起眉头看向身上的傻天使，表示你可以起来了。

然而

“呜啊啊啊啊啊——Crowley！Crowley我找不见你了！哪里都找不到你了！Crowley你回来了！呜啊啊啊啊啊啊——Crowley！！！”那个傻呵呵的醉酒天使一把抱了上来，眼泪鼻涕一把一把的，Crowley抹了把脸，得了哎，还没醒呢。

“好了，Aziraphale，好了没事了我在这里，好了好了不哭了。好，乖，”恶魔拍了拍怀里天使的背脊，想着就让他哭吧，哭累了睡着了就好了，然而Crowley还是想的太简单了，“好的好的，我在这里，我会一直在你身边的......Aziraphale？Azi......唔......你干什么......哈啊？！你昏头了！你干什么！你还没醒吗？！”

刚刚天使的大脑袋还抵在恶魔的颈窝呢，Crowley也就分心了一瞬，Aziraphale就啃上来了。就算是对于Crowley那也是有些粗暴了，那没什么技术含量的，甚至都不知道带没带着天使真心的，有着浓烈酒精气息的吻。

“Crowley，我找到你了，我不会让你再离开了，不会让你再被别人拐走了。”喝醉酒的天使力气大的吓人，这话是揪着Crowley外套领子说的。

“啊啊是的是的，我不会被别人拐走的，我会一直在这里好吗？”恶魔赶紧把天使揉进自己怀里，像哄小孩一样哄着，期待着这完全没想到的事态能快点过去。

哦天啊，这什么时候才是个头。

“Crowley，哈你怎么可能是Crowley呢，”Aziraphale却挣脱了Crowley的怀抱，对着恶魔的金瞳，带点傻气却又无比认真地说， “他怎么可能就那样放着我乱来，肯定老早把我打醒了。”恶魔看着面前天使微微摇晃着笑着自言自语，没来由地觉得有些悲伤，同时也感叹，自己在对方心里居然真是个没心没肺的家伙。而天使娓娓道来的言辞，让Crowley知道了那悲伤是怎么来的。

“我啊，喜欢Crowley很久了，啊好像是从莎士比亚那个时候？......嘿嘿，可他应该完全不知道......我不知道应该为他做什么，总是他来帮我，帮我收拾我那些烂摊子，他那么厉害，好像什么也不缺，只有那次圣水......whatever，我喜欢他，6000年，没有他我这6000年也不会过得有声有色，也许还会做着日复一日无聊的公务员工作......可是我贪心，我想要更多了，我不想要只是朋友，我想要他和我一直一直在一起，在这永恒的时光里，只有我们两个......但这是不可能的，我是天使，他是恶魔，这样的事为天地之所不容，再说了，他也不知道这些......我一直是个软弱的家伙，可他只是说我温柔，可我知道自己是软弱，是自私，从开始的开始......我没有办法告诉他，我不想连朋友都没得做，就维持现状，永永远远地维持这样的现状就行，我能经常看到他的宾利停在我书店的楼下，每个月能一起去吃一次可丽饼或者冰激凌，时不时拯救拯救人类什么的......哦谢谢你听我说这么多，我还不知道你是谁，就，不要告诉你们那个管事的Crowley，他是条蛇，伊甸之蛇。”

看着天使傻呵呵地说谢谢的时候，眼里没有那条蛇，Crowley的内心防线崩塌了，他不是没思考过他们两个的关系。Crowley很喜欢人类的一个造词：朋友以上，恋人未满，他也就这么定义自己和天使之间的关系。只是，他从来没考虑过Aziraphale是怎么想的。

起码让我知道一次吧，Aziraphale你内心最真实的想法。

“不，我才不是什么魔鬼，你说的那个Crowley，我稍有耳闻，但并不熟悉，也估计没有交集。”看着面前天使疑惑的眼神，Crowley窃喜，就算他基本上也猜到自家的可爱天使想要对他这条伊甸之蛇做什么，“你现在看到的我，是那个叫Crowley的家伙的模样。我是你最渴望的东西，我是你内心最深处的欲念。”

“Do whatever you want.”

“Don’t hesitate.”

带着蛇信的低语在天使耳边萦绕。

就让这不应该发生的一切，成为一场美丽的梦境，也不坏。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex description.

天使的前戏从一个温柔而绵长的亲吻开始，然后沿着恶魔的脖颈，到喉结，到锁骨。Aziraphale特意在喉结盘桓了一会儿，对应着伊甸之蛇的七寸，天使舔舐那儿的时候Crowley有明显的战栗，但他只是吻上天使的额角，带着颤抖的尾音稍稍催促。

鞋是最开始就被蹬掉的，米色格纹的领结和黑灰色的长领巾被解下放在一边的茶几上，两人的西装外套也伴随着那仿佛持续到永恒的亲吻落在了灰色的地毯上。Aziraphale抚上Crowley瘦削的腰身，他一直是仰视着恶魔的，但他从来不知道恶魔有这么瘦，往上能摸到肋骨的形状，能知道他在亲吻自己时的呼吸频率，能碰到他的心跳。他在尝试褪去Crowley贴身T恤的时候被制止了，恶魔的脑袋搁在他的肩上，他看不到Crowley的表情。

“Please......”

Aziraphale想起来了，Crowley从来不提他都快忘了，堕天的印记，被永恒之焰烧灼的翅膀，他能触摸到Crowley背上有触感不一样的肌肤。

“嗯，我知道了。”天使报以额角上的亲吻。

这个梦太真实了，Aziraphale无数次这么想着，但他还是做了下去，毕竟面前的恶魔并没有拒绝的意思。

他主动脱下了马甲，解开了衬衫，任恶魔的唇舌一如刚才自己那样在躯体上游走。

“想好了吗？”Crowley抬头，对上天使翡翠般的瞳孔。

“什么？”Aziraphale确有疑问，但也少了几分傻气，“如果你想的话，你可以......”

“天使始终都应该在上面。”

看着Crowley的金瞳说出这种话，Aziraphale觉得自己的心漏跳了一拍。

“你确定？”

“你们总是在上面的，upstairs.”

天使被这过于简单的双关逗乐了，“扑哧”笑出了声，“这可是你说的。”

“呃......你尽量温柔，好吧......”Crowley不知道自己是不是做了个错误的决定。

“我会的。”

.

其实Aziraphale并不知道要怎么做，尤其是他的脑袋原则上还灌满了酒精，前期扩张什么的他不是特别清楚，关于性交的知识他只知道那么几本色情文学。但就是凭着直觉，他解下了Crowley的紧身牛仔裤，往恶魔身后的小穴探去。Crowley做了6000年的恶魔，可后面还是个处，Aziraphale两根手指都进得十分艰难，但是，他是伊甸之蛇，这身体总有些什么地方过于敏感了。

Aziraphale的中指和食指指节都完全没入穴口，他开始同时摩挲怀里小蛇已经有些痉挛的肠壁和前端的卵蛋，Crowley本有些隐忍的喘息声突然变成绵软的闷哼，刚刚长时间紧抓着身旁枕头的手也放松下来，却将Aziraphale抱得更紧了些。

“Crowley？”还是正面拥抱的姿势，Aziraphale的手穿过恶魔张开的股间，同时抚慰着前后端，两人的性器都已是微微扬起。

“......唔......我没事，那个，再多进来一点，我......我好像......”

“怎么了？”天使真挺容易担心的，停下了手中的动作。

“嗯......别停，求你了......我，我好像，发情了......再多......求你了......” Aziraphale看不到怀中恶魔的表情，只知道他又把自己抱紧了几分。

Just，be a man......nope，be an angel.

Aziraphale这么对自己说，他抽出了在蛇体内的手指，带起拖着颤音的闷哼和少许清澈的体液，他思忖片刻，还是抓过床头柜上Crowley的领巾，蒙住了恶魔的眼睛。

那对金瞳，只属于和自己平起平坐的Crowley，那个始终会为自己解决麻烦的Crowley，而不是这条发情的蛇。

“嘿，Azi......啊，不，等一下，太大了，别，慢一点......”在蒙上Crowley眼睛后的片刻，Aziraphale冲撞了进去，由于性激素分泌而变得湿软的后穴轻易接纳了天使那不甚友善的性器，吞吃了近一半的长度。然后天使又回到了那个温柔的状态，慢慢挺进，慢慢抽出，每次抽插都会带起身下恶魔轻浅的喘息，一点一点地知道性器完全没入。

Aziraphale停下了腰部的动作，抚摸起恶魔细白的大腿内侧......哦该死的，这伊甸之蛇的大腿怎么可以这么好看，手感也如此细腻。

“......哈啊，哈，Aziraphale......”

“怎么了，Crowley？”

“......哈啊，我能，感受到，你，色眯眯地，盯着，我的，大腿内侧，呼......天，我还得再习惯一会儿，这酸胀感......糟透了。”

Aziraphale真心实意地感受到，自己把那对金色的蛇瞳蒙上实在是再正确不过的决定了。不过刚刚那番说辞的确很像真正的Crowley会说的话。

他把恶魔的双腿又扳开了几分，Crowley其实还没有完全适应天使性器的存在，Aziraphale便开始粗暴地抽插冲撞。Crowley只觉得自己的呼吸和理智都变得支离破碎，只剩下这具发情的躯体，那个酸胀的穴口。

.

两个永恒生命的耐久是十分恐怖的，不知道过了多久，也不知道换了几种体位，Crowley和Aziraphale的性器都依然挺立着，也没释放过一次。Crowley觉得自己就像个破布娃娃了，进入二阶段以后Aziraphale是完全不留情面，他似乎完全把身下的家伙当成了一个梦境，一个天使内心最黑暗最邪恶的欲望，这使得处于现实下的Crowley变得非常辛苦，就算天使依然会在正面位的时候亲吻喉结和乳头进行抚慰，可还是太吃力了。他试图叫天使温柔一点，可是这该死的身子不允许他这么做，天使每一次都会顶到前列腺，那个迫使他发情的腺体，他只能发出讨厌而又软弱的呻吟。

其实在Aziraphale把他眼睛蒙上的那一刻他就知道会变成这样，但是Crowley也觉得这是个比较好的决定，那样被情欲控制住的自己，他Crowley都觉得恶心。

身后的天使许是疲累了，但他的性器还像烧火棍一般在Crowley的身体里杵着，这给了恶魔一点喘息的机会，可是只听那天使喃喃：“唉，果然，不是他的话就是不行，就算是梦境也不行，我太爱他了。”

这傻天使似乎要拔屌无情了。

稍许回复理智了的Crowley抓下了蒙住眼睛的领巾，那金瞳由于不断溢出的生理性眼泪而有些泛红，他夹紧了小穴，听到天使吃痛的闷哼，回首望向那个傻天使：

“酒醒了没啊？你还没满足我，我可不会让你走的。”说完在俯下身的天使鼻尖落下一个轻吻。

啊，是Crowley啊，之前一直都是。

恶魔从睁大了的天使眼睛里看到了这样的讯息，他揽过身上天使的脑袋，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，额头抵着额头：

“我就在这里，哪里也不会去，你已经拥有我了，在永恒的时光里。”

“......Crowley......抱歉......”清冷的泪滴划过Aziraphale的脸颊，落在Crowley裸露在外的锁骨上。

“真是的，究竟是谁应该哭啊，我可是还被你的烧火棍捅着，不上不下的。”然后天使报复性地蠢动了几下，逼得恶魔只能趴好，让喘息淹没在枕头的柔软里。

“Aziraphale，学坏了啊？”

“那也是你带我堕落的。”天使感受到了那种即将喷薄而出的力量，把着恶魔的腰，大力抽插了几个来回，倾泻在了对方的体内。热流冲击着肠壁和前列腺，Crowley感觉后穴又不住地痉挛了，前面也要到了，但是被身后抽出性器的天使一把捂住了铃口。

“Aziraphale，你干......”

“我想为你做点事情，同时，我也想要我的奖励。”天使转到正面，俯下身，舔舐起恶魔依然翘得高高的性器。

“Aziraphale，别......别这样，唔......”

Crowley最后是撩起T恤下摆捂着脸射在了Aziraphale嘴里。

.

做了太久，也太累了，Crowley拒绝了Aziraphale要为自己清理的好意，说着会当补魔吸收掉的便沉沉睡去了。天使照着盥洗室的镜子，想起刚刚吞吃下去恶魔精液的味道，没有预想中的过于腥臭，但有着一股雨水的味道。窗外伦敦的暴雨来了新的一轮，书店的事得再往后放放了，也许自己还得在这边多住上几天。

Aziraphale回到床前，收拾之前散落在卧室各处的衣物，发现Crowley不见了，取而代之的是床上的一个大鼓包。他掀开被子，是一条盘起来睡觉的巨蛇，看来是真的很累了。

“晚安，Crowley，我的挚友。”

— END —

after the end

“等你什么时候学会不再炸厨房了，也许我会让你再上我一次。”


	4. Encore Chapter

Aziraphale虽然总是在摸鱼，但平时都很老实，算是天使中最省心的一个，Gabriel给他上的禁制也不强，所以Aziraphale强行解禁的消息着实令天堂众十分惊讶。

当然，责任人Gabriel带着几个下位天使就杀过去了，这事情和那个叫Crowley的恶魔绝对脱不了干系。他们踹开Crowley顶楼公寓的门时，Aziraphale正在炸厨房，天使只是想做点吃的给恶魔而已，他发誓这锅子是自己烧起来的，他除了倒了一点油，下了一包蛤蜊，上了点白兰地提香，什么都没有做。那条蛇本来还蜷在被窝里睡得正香，正门被强行砸开的突发巨响瞬间把他从睡梦中拉回现实，Crowley有着不小的起床气，更何况他现在腰酸背疼的，都拜那个傻天使所赐。

伊甸之蛇睁开了他金黄色的眼瞳，从被窝中探出脑袋，“嘶嘶”吐了吐蛇信，是大天使的糟糕气味。Crowley状态不好，变回人形连走路都成问题，本体状态下估摸着还有办法和大天使拖几个来回。他缓缓游下床铺，丝质的床品上漾出蛇形的波纹，巨大的身形却没发出一点声响。黑蛇在卧室门前立起上半身，用尾巴悄悄将门开了条缝，静观其变。

Aziraphale从中厅绿植后找到了灭火器，端起来对着炉灶就是一通狂喷，他只关心给Crowley的吃食，完全没意识到几个同事的到访。Gabriel就看着Aziraphale傻乎乎地跑前跑后，像是一场哑剧。

“呼......嗯？Gabriel？哦，今天天气真好不是吗？”天使堪堪解决了那莫名其妙烧起来的锅子，擦汗的间隙才发现自己的同事找了过来。自己为什么会在Crowley的家里，这真是跳进一缸圣水里都洗不干净了，虽然本来就不干净。

“Aziraphale，我就不问你为什么会在一个恶魔的家里，不过，不得不说这家伙倒还挺有品味......”Gabriel四下打量这间公寓，这恶魔的审美和他如出一辙，满分，“咳咳，你的禁制，你和那条蛇发生什么事了？”

“啊？啊......那个啊......”Aziraphale摸了摸鼻子，怎么可以告诉同事自己喝醉了跟Crowley发小孩子脾气，瞎猫碰到死耗子就解了，甚至酒后乱性还把自家挚友给上了，“呃......反正没什么大事啦，你看，我现在也好好的——”

“Aziraphale，你最不会说谎了。”那种贱兮兮的笑容又展现在了Gabriel脸上，对，就是他那天来书店一口一个pornography时带在脸上的那种。

“哈啊......”

“所以究竟是发生了什么事？反正肯定和那条蛇有关，我不介意把你的记忆挖出来看看。”Gabriel打了个响指，两个下位天使突然出现在Aziraphale身后，把他摁在了餐椅上，天使之刃不知道什么时候出现在了Gabriel手上。

“Gabriel？”Aziraphale慌了，微微上翘的尾音抖到不行，“那个，我们有话好好说，那只是个意外......Crowley！！杀天使啦！！！！Crowley！！”

.

“嘶嘶”黑蛇从卧室看不到厨房和门厅的状况，只看到自家亮堂中厅的绿植叶子晃个不停，不断发出“沙沙”的害怕叫声。厨房那边，是冒烟了吗？那个大天使呢，没有再进来了吗？

就在Crowley头上顶着个大大的问号之时，传来了Aziraphale的惨叫声。

黑蛇瞳孔骤缩，如离弦之箭一般窜到厨房，看到天使众前头的Gabriel拿着天使之刃对着Aziraphale，笑得贱得要命，后者则被两个小兵擒在餐椅上，眼里透露着不住的惊慌。

其实这本没什么的，就和警匪片里拿着个大灯照着嫌疑犯录口供一样，然而在Crowley眼里，结合之前他知道的那些信息，完全变了味。

公寓里阴影死角很多，这给了黑蛇绝佳的潜行机会，鳞片滑过磨砂地面，蛇身在下位天使的腿间绕行，待曲成一个恰好的圈，骤然收紧，绊倒一个，然后大尾巴一扫送到西伯利亚。下一个如法炮制。

不多久Gabriel的身后就空无一人了。

“那个，老大......”摁住Aziraphale的其中一个试图出声提醒Gabriel。

“怎么了？”大天使皱起眉头看向说话的下属，完全没意识到Crowley已经在他脚下绕了两圈。

“你脚下......”这次是另一个，他指了指Gabriel的脚下。

大天使低头，对上伊甸之蛇那金色的蛇眼，那蛇对他吐了个信子。Aziraphale发誓，Crowley笑得可得意了。

蛇身收紧，Crowley撞开两个下位天使，吼了两声把他们送到好望角或是什么别的鬼地方，然后叼起自家天使坐着的餐椅往后拖了几米，让本来会摔在Aziraphale身上的Gabriel摔了个狗啃泥。

“我去......”Gabriel起身，揩了一下被磕到而略微出血的嘴角。

“Aziraphale，这帮家伙究竟来干什么的？”Crowley竖着上半身，任天使抚平他那由于焦急和愤怒而微微炸开的鳞片。

“那个.......还记得那个禁令吗？当然昨天的事我真的非常抱歉......”

“......”黑蛇用鼻尖轻轻碰了碰天使的下颚，顺便用尾巴再让地上的Gabriel又摔了个趔趄。

“Ew......那看起来可真疼，Crowley，他好歹是我的同事。”Aziraphale实在看不过去Gabriel被这么戏弄，他向Crowley求情，摸了摸大蛇的脑袋，挠了挠大蛇的下巴，像在摸一只温顺的猫。

Crowley用尾巴另外拉了个椅子到Aziraphale旁边，特意挑了个有靠枕在上面的，化成人形坐了上去。当然，有好好穿着衣服，只是没穿着那件西装外套。

“你如果不掏刀子出来，我们其实能好好谈谈。毕竟这不是什么大事，只是这傻子比较难以启齿而已。”恶魔这么对着倚在餐桌旁的Gabriel说，顺便用手比了比身旁的呆愣家伙，“你看，前两天伦敦那暴风雨下的呀，苏活区又有些老旧，他的书店就遭殃了，路灯路牌什么的都砸了进来，那都是些生铁玩意儿，店里的驱魔书还都散在地上，我可是爱莫能助，这家伙那么爱他那些书你又不是不知道。”

“这样，就说得通了。”Gabriel抹了下嘴角，血迹消失的一干二净，“Aziraphale，你什么时候能说话干脆点？”

“呃我......”他不会说谎，他真不会说谎。

“说起来，刚刚我看到厨房有冒烟，Gabriel？”聊表歉意，毕竟是Aziraphale的同事，Crowley也不想和天使结怨，挥手变了个冰袋给那个倒霉蛋敷着。

“那个啊，是你家宝贝天使干的，和我可没有关系。”说着Gabriel指了指焦黑的炉灶，还有一堆黑乎乎的蛤蜊壳，至于本来应该在Crowley身旁的始作俑者，早就没影了。

.

Crowley在公园的凉亭里找到了Aziraphale，他惶惶不安地来回踱着步。

“总算是找到你了，在书店修好之前，你可别一声不响就离开，我不知道去哪里找你。”Crowley大步跑进亭子下，看起来已经完全回复了精气神，可只有他自己知道究竟嗑了多少杯掺了地狱之焰的咖啡以及贴了多少块Huster给的膏药在腰上。

“但是你总能找到我。”说出这话的时候Aziraphale不由自主地感到幸福，他转身面对恶魔，那个他日思夜想的家伙，只是这次是真的有些惭愧，“那个，厨房的事......我只是觉得你醒了以后可能会饿，对不起。”

“啊，那个，没什么大不了的。”恶魔摆了摆手，表示完全没放在心上。

“还有抱歉把Gabriel他们引到你家里来，还有昨天晚上......要是我喝醉了只是不省人事就好了。”

“......你知道我不介意的。”Crowley犹豫了一会儿，他的确不是特别介意，本来就是他自己挑的事，但谁TM知道这天使体力那么好。

“不管怎么样，我弄伤了你，我......我就想为你做点事情......告诉我，我能做些什么来补偿你。”

“......啧，”Crowley并不喜欢天使这样的说辞，他踢着地上的小石子，做了就是做了，这样搞得他Crowley像是个骗婚的，或是卖的，“Aziraphale，你没欠我什么，那都是兴致所至，我是恶魔，又是我所爱的人送到嘴边，我可把持不住。”

Aziraphale感觉心里“咯噔”了一下，真的听到Crowley说出那个词还挺奇妙的。

“可是......”

“我哪个都行哦，也不看看我是什么东西，你高兴就行，别对一个恶魔内疚。”

“......好吧......那个，我回去书店整理了一下，拿了赔款单，配了玻璃，还拿了这个。”天使不知道怎么跟恶魔在谁上谁下的话题上纠缠下去了，于是换了个话题，拿出了本菜谱，“我也不知道你喜欢吃什么东西，你好像永远都只喝茶和咖啡，所以.......就，看一下，有没有你喜欢的，或者有没有不喜欢的。我大概还会麻烦你一到两周，我做饭给你吃好不好？”

Crowley接过那本菜谱，却没有翻哪怕一页，他抚着中世纪封面上的嵌金花体，思忖良久才说：

“你其实最清楚我喜欢吃什么了，不是那么难得到的东西，也不用这么麻烦的。”

天使愣了一下，他翻阅了大脑里所有关于Crowley的记忆，几乎没有说他有特别钟意过什么吃的......但是除了开始的开始，他似乎说过什么......

“我知道了，不过现在它早就和当年的滋味不太一样了，也不要紧吗？”

恶魔只是挑了挑眉，耸了耸肩。

“好了，回去了。”

.

至于那句气话，

“等你什么时候学会不再炸厨房了，也许我会让你再上我一次。”

是天使连续炸了5天厨房以后发生的事儿了，虽然严格意义上来说Crowley一点也不想再被上一次。

不过，有一样东西天使一直做的很好，是只用烤箱做的简单甜点，就算后来回了苏活区，Aziraphale也总是会准备这个，以备Crowley不时的来访。

苹果派。

是的，那个他喜欢吃的东西，就是苹果。

在被削成恶魔以后，伊甸园里的那棵树他就不能再碰了，他只是想让上帝的宠物帮自己摘一个，没成想那两个傻子二话不说自己吃了，留伊甸之蛇在苹果树下欲哭无泪。

其实Aziraphale对这玩意儿不太感冒，毕竟在天堂，这东西就和人间办公室里的咖啡机一样，永远会以他们最完美的姿态出现在休息室里，等着被加工或享用。不过天使也清楚，在他眼里多平庸的东西，在Crowley眼里可能就有多珍贵，这也是他能够有那么多优秀的收藏品，也劝诱了那么多神才的原因。

当然，Crowley也可以自己去市场买，他在罗马帝国时期就这么干过，外表、味道、口感都一模一样，只是味同嚼蜡。然后他就明白了，是自己已经是个恶魔的原因，就算五感依然有效，他也已经没办法感受到那种心情了。所以在接下来的时光里，只要碰到会让他心情激荡的东西，他都会想方设法留在身边。

所以其实，Crowley只是想难为一下Aziraphale，别让他再钻牛角尖了，没想过他真的还记得。而那些个经过天使之手的苹果，不管是变成甜点还是保持原貌，都和伊甸园里那棵树上结的一样了。

— END —


End file.
